


My poetry book

by Fand0mDumpst3r



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not a fanfic, Other, Poems, Poetry, Poetry based on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mDumpst3r/pseuds/Fand0mDumpst3r
Summary: A book of poems I wrote to be used in later stories, or are just about memories, people, or day-to-day life





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my poetry book,  
I hope you'll stay and take a look.  
This will not be updated regularly,  
You might have to wait a long time to see.

I hope you don't mind this small change in topic,  
It's my way of venting or something like it.  
A way to tell new Ideas,  
without getting carried away in new ordeals.

I hope you don't mind this being said,  
It's really something that should be read.  
I hope you enjoy, that's all I'll say.  
Just some poems you can read on rainy days.


	2. "Mother" Dearest

My "Mother" has long Straight hair and is good at Makeup,  
It's always fun when we get to catch up.

I don't see her much anymore,  
Because I don't live right next door.

My "Mother" Stress Bakes, Choclate Chip Cookies with Walnuts.  
She even makes homemade pasta, and sometimes cookies made from peanuts.

My "Mother" Likes Country music and sings along while driving down the street.  
She really loves sprite, only if she drinks it once a week.

Me and my "Mother" Go to the mall when nobody's home.  
Until "Mother" Goes to work and I am Alone.

My "Mother" is the best I could ever ask.  
She could Accomplish any task.

I don't live close by and I sometimes miss her.  
Oh, and she's not my "Mother" She's really my Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem about my sister, who really was an important mother figure in my life, I tend to think of her as a second mom.


	3. Corona

Wash your hands, Did you wash them thouroghly?

Wear your mask before you leave,  
No more After School activities.

Schools are closing  
Broadway is down,  
And Disneyland has gone into the ground.

It spreads Oh so Quick,  
Quarantine before you get sick.

Some say you'll die within the hour,  
Others say you'll only die if you're old and sour.

Information is scattered,  
And the Medicine Isle is tattered.

Corona they call it and as we know it best.  
So we all run and hide to see What happens next.


	4. America

**A** horrible government

 **M** ental health epidemic

 **E** conomic struggle

 **R** eal people being harassed for sexuality and gender.

 **I** nsane christians

 **C** orona Virus

 **A** not so free place


End file.
